Ha-Shoah
by mT Shadow
Summary: You may not think of anything when 1933 comes to mind in human history, but I see the importance of what had happened. This was an era of hatred and broken families. Question is, were they forced to be broken? The answer is yes, they were. The were forced to be torn apart and left to suffer among millions of others. They were forced to die, but others managed to survive. Shadamy
1. Chapter 1

**Ha-Shoah**

**Chapter 1 – Happy Days**

**Normal POV. January 29th, 1933. Poland.**

The night sky was in the mitts of Poland's urban areas, but many houses could be seen through the dark shield by the fires that burned inside each lone building. Many families spent their nights next to the warm flames and enjoyed the few hours before bed time.

All theses houses were homes to some of the country's best workmen and some of the richest families across Europe. One thing Poland and many of the countries around Germany had in common was a high population of hedgehogs. Poland in general had nearly 3.3 million in fact. All of these of which were seen as a very supportive and very special species on this planet, but some had other opinions on the matter. Some of which could change the world forever.

Inside one particular house though rested a family of four. A mother, a father, a six year old boy, and a five year old girl. The mother was a stay at home parent. She helped give her kids home schooling along with a small group of other mothers from the neighborhood; while the father was a trained mechanic and very well taught locksmith. He was the bread earning in the family and without him and his talents the family wouldn't be where they are now.

As for the kids, the girl's name is Janet. She is the youngest and her older brother try's his best to protect her from other boys around the block. The main reason she was picked on was because she liked to make artwork all the time. The other boys shall this as stupid and pointless and made fun of her for it. Her older brother Max wasn't the best at his job cause he was smaller then the other boys, but he always stood up for her even if it lost him a tooth in a small brawl of six and seven year old kids. The father was always proud of his son for standing up for his sister. In return, the father began to teach the son some of his talents, hoping one day he could take over the rains and make a living of his own.

Tonight the family is spending a few hours by the fire, listening to small radio in the center of the room. Around this time Max's favorite show was on and he loved to listen to the host. He made him laugh all the time and it was what he looked forward to every week when he came on for a new episode.

Janet was playing with her crayons and making a picture on the floor with a small notebook her mother got her at the store, while the father was resting in his favorite chair next to them reading the newspaper and drinking a small glass of ginger from a mug he got in the kitchen where his wife was making dinner for the family.

"Time to eat!" Stated the mother from the other room as the family was dying from the smell of warm bread and meaty stew the mother had been a professional at making for years.

"Yes!" Shouted Janet as she dropped her crayons and ran for the kitchen.

The father slowly put down his newspaper and got his back cracked from the time spent sitting and as he finished relieving the pressure he saw his son was still listening to the radio.

"Come along Max. Time to eat. Your mother made your favorite." Informed the father as the son quickly replied.

"Can I please just listen for a few more minutes?" He begged as the father took another sip from his mug.

"Mr. Tomas is on all night son. He'll be here when you get back I promise." Replied the father as he offered his hand to his small son.

Max quickly took it and replied.

"Ok father."

The father smiled as his son got on his feet and moved towards the kitchen, and as he himself entered into the smell of fresh food, he too licked his lips for the feast.

Gently he took the head of the table next to his wife and smiled as she had his plate already made for him.

"Here hon." She urged as she moved it in front of his spot among the family.

With a smile on his dark face, the father replied.

"Thank you love."

Slowly the family began to eat and silence held the table as snow began to fall outside.

"Look!" Shouted Janet as pointed out the window.

In seconds the parents looked to find the snow and with a frown the mother replied.

"Oh great."

"Don't worry hon, I just got wood at the store today. We should have enough till it passes." Stated the father as she smiled and relaxed.

The children were unable to keep eating as the snow turned into a storm and in a matter of minutes it covered the ground in a small foot to a few feet.

"Can I go listen to Mr. Tomas?" Asked Max as he had nearly finished his small plate.

With a nod the father replied.

"Go get ready for bed and you can, but as soon as the shows over you and Janet need to go to sleep."

Nodding Max replied.

"Yes father."

Immediately Max and his sister got up from the table and ran for their room.

Left alone with his beautiful wife, the father stood up and took her plate to the sink.

"Thank you hon." She said with a smile as she wiped her mouth and followed him to the counter.

As they began to wipe down the plates of food the father asked.

"How were the kids today?"

"Busy as always. Your daughter wants to become an artist you know."

"I do. I support her all the way. Art is something this world needs now." Stated the father as the wife gave him a gently kiss on the cheek.

Leaving him with a smile on his face, the wife went back to find the kids dressed for bed and coming out the room near the end of the fireplace for the last few minutes they had before bedtime.

Slowly the father stood by the kitchen entrance to stare at his lovely wife with joy and love as she placed another log on the fire.

As she smiled back at him with a small blush he remembered when they first met.

It was 1923, he was working at the time in an old mechanic depot with a few other guys, when she came in with a problem with her car. Her name is Zoe and he was lucky enough to get the job of fixing it for her. Short Version of the story though is he asked her out over the phone when the job had been completed and she said yes. After which he managed to nearly spend his whole weeks pay to impress her. Little did he know she already loved him from the moment he managed to ask her out. Said it was something about his eyes. They were crimson and his quills were pure black with some red streaks going along the edges of his arms and legs, and he also had a streak sliding from his head down. She loved that streak. Cold it the "Love" road. Don't ask why. Ether way, in not even a year did the couple get married and start to have kids. Soon enough she moved into this house he already owned at the time and they began to raise a family.

Zoe was a dark brown hedgehog. She had gorgeous hazel eyes and a beautiful body she kept care of in all forms of health. She use to work as an aid at a local hospital, but after meeting the love of her life did she decide to become a mother.

As the father now continued to read the newspaper he left on the chair, the show that Max loved had ended.

"Time for bed guys." Stated Zoe as they whined.

"Awwww! Come on! Dad!?"

"Listen to your mother Max. We made a deal. Shows over, so now you promised to go to bed." Stated his father as he got up to take his daughter's small hand.

Max listened in respect and followed them into the bedroom.

Gently helping his daughter into bed, the father kissed her forehead and said.

"Tomorrow we go out to get some new colors for you, ok?"

Janet was a small black hedgehog. She had hazel eyes just like her mother's and she was just as cute as a bunny. Ironically her favorite animal.

"Ok father, thank you." She replied in a yawn as her older brother got himself tucked in.

Gently lifting off the edge of the bed, the father walked over to his nearly sleeping son.

"Give me a kiss." He begged as his small self got up from under the covers to kiss his cheek goodnight.

Max was just like his daddy. He had black quills with some red on his head and body, but his eyes were pure crimson just like his.

As soon as the kiss was given, Max went back under the covers to shut his eyes.

"Your mother is taking you to the park tomorrow Max. Get excited, you get to see all your friends." Stated the father he smiled slightly.

"I am." He stated in response as his father patted his arm.

"Alright. I love you. Both of you." He stated in happiness of his children as they both replied.

"Love you too father."

Gently the two parents made their way out, shutting the wooden door behind them.

"Max seems a little upset." Stated Zoe as she walked with her husband to the bedroom they now wanted.

"He loves Mr. Tomas, but I'm sure when he gets to the park tomorrow he'll forget all about it." Stated the father as they got in bed.

"I'm sure." Replied Zoe as she got under the covers with him.

"Goodnight lover." Now whispered the father as he kissed her on the lips goodnight.

"Goodnight Shadow." She replied with a smile as he turned out the lights.

As the darkness covered the room, a more profane one came from afar.

The night sky may have covered the neighborhood in snow and chills, but something was coming. Something no one saw coming.

Something that would change the world forever.

Something not even love can handle.

Or can it?

**Welcome to my forth story. I hope you all enjoy. Please review and if you have any questions please PM me anytime.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ha-Shoah**

**Chapter 2 – The Night**

**Shadow's POV**

I watched as my gorgeous little daughter roamed the halls looking for neat things to draw with and as she finished up her search, she came back with a pack of colored pencils and a new notepad.

"I thought your mother got you one of these." I stated as she nodded.

"Max accidentally got juice on it and it soaked through all the pages."

"Juice?" I questioned with a smile as she grabbed my pants.

"Please daddy! I can't draw without it!" She stated with small hedegy eyes as I smiled widely.

Slowly leaning down, I took my daughter under her arms and lifted her onto my back.

"Alright baby. Let's go pay for this. Then you can draw all you want when we get home."

"Thank you daddy!" She shouted in joy as we approached the register.

"Eight dollars." Stated the clerk as he smiled at my baby girl who played with my ears while she sat on top of me.

After giving the money to the clerk I said.

"We need to go for a little walk to the park, ok baby?" I wondered as she smiled and nodded.

"Ok daddy!"

She was so happy I bought her that notepad. She already began to draw in it as I walked us to the park where Max was playing with the other boys from the neighborhood.

"Max!" I shouted as I waited across the field he was playing on.

In a matter of seconds, Max saw us and came running over in excitement.

"Hey dad!"

Max hugged my side and with laughter I bent down to rub his back.

"Hey buddy. How's the game?" I asked as he looked back then at me.

"Awesome! Do you want to play?!"

With a smile I replied.

"I'm carrying some cargo at the moment. Where's your mother?"

"Over there!" Replied Max as he pointed towards the swings.

"Wana go see your mother?" I asked Janet as she quickly nodded.

"Yeah!"

With a chuckle and a tug of my ears I replied.

"Alright baby! Let's go!"

In reaction to her playing, I quickly jogged over to my beautiful wife to find her and her friends laughing at me as I carried Janet around them.

"Hey hon!" I shouted in a loss of breath as she laughed.

"Hey baby! Haha! Come here please!"

Janet continued to tug my ears as I approached my wife and as I leaned in she kissed me.

"Ewwww!" Shouted Janet as we all looked up at her.

"Is that gross!?" I asked as she quickly nodded.

"Yes!"

"Well then, I guess it's your turn!" I stated as I lifted her down into my lips.

"Ewwwww! Daddy!"

Zoe laughed hard with her girlfriends as I let Janet down and quickly I rubbed her head and said.

"Give daddy a mintue with mommy, ok baby?"

Nodding Janet replied.

"Ok father."

We all watched as she ran off near Max and as I finally got a breath I heard from one of Zoe's girlfriends.

"Your adorable Shadow."

Smiling with a thin blush I replied.

"I try my best to entertain."

"Your sure one of a kind." Stated another women as my wife smiled and hugged me from behind.

"And he's all mine."

Gently our lips touched and we kissed in front of all the women and as we let it go on for a good five seconds I heard from my daughter across the park.

"Ewwwwww!"

Immediately I pulled off Zoe and ran at her.

"Oh yeah!?"

Janet giggled nearly to death as I tackled her down on the grass and began to kiss and tickle her around her sides.

My wife was just smiling with an embarrassing nod as the sky turned gray.

**Six Hours Later**

"You get some sleep alright?" I begged as Janet nodded.

"Yes daddy."

"You too Max. Can't have you tired for your sister's birthday party tomorrow." I stated as he nodded and shut his eyes.

"Yes father."

Letting a thin smile pass my lips, I slowly kissed my daughter goodnight and left the room leaving them to a good night rest.

Quietly I went back to my room to find Zoe resting in bed.

"Tired?" I wondered as she nodded.

"You did a lot today hon. You should rest." I stated as she smiled and looked into my eyes.

"You need it more then me."

With a turn of my head I replied.

"Nah. I'm just a little worked up for Janet's party tomorrow."

"That's why you should sleep now baby. Worry in the morning."

"Did you get her present?" I asked as I got under the covers next to her.

"Yes. They're in the closet."

"Ok good." I replied feeling one last thing off my chest.

"You shouldn't worry. Nothing is going to go wrong."

Giving her a gentle nod I replied.

"I can't help it hon."

"Just go to bed Shadow. I promise nothing will happen."

"I hope." I replied in discomfort as I shut my eyes.

"I promise." Replied Zoe as she got the lights.

As the room went dark, I could have sworn I heard something. Something outside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ha-Shoah**

**Chapter 3 – How It Started**

**Shadow's POV**

"BASH!"

My ears flickered at the sound of my front door being broken down and as I went to stand a group of armed men came rushing into my house and charged my door.

"BASH!"

The wooden surface of the frame hit me in the face and immediately Zoe screamed and began to try and run as I fell to the floor with blood trailing down my lip.

Quickly one of the men raised his rifle and sent it's butt down at her face.

"BASH!"

I widened my eyes as she dropped down to the floor on her back and I immediately tackled the man into the wall.

Nearly instantly was I grabbed by the head and dragged back.

Quickly I felt a rifle hit me in the gut and I instantly went forward into another that hit to my face.

This time I felt the gun clock my forehead and I was barely awake as I felt a few men grab my arms.

"Get them in the trucks!" Ordered one of the men as I was lifted to my feet.

Blood dripped down my face as I turned to see Zoe knocked out and being carried over the shoulder of one of the men.

"DADDY!"

I heard my daughter scream for me and upon looking over to my other side did I see her and Max being held up by two other soldier types.

Immediately I began to struggle and forced my way towards them.

"Hold him back!" Ordered the same voice as I was being pulled towards the door.

"DADDY HELP!" Begged my baby girl as I managed to touch her fingers.

Max was out cold just like Zoe and that made me furious.

My shoulder roughly smashed into the man that held my arms mouth and as he stumbled backwards did I managed to break free to tackled the man off my children.

Janet rolled to her knees and I yelled.

"RUN!"

She was too scared and was roughly grabbed by the hair.

"AGHHHHHHHH! DAD!"

"BABY!" I screamed back as I tried to get up to save her.

As I got to my feet, I was immediately hit in the side of the head with a baton.

Instantly I dropped to the ground.

"DADDY!" Screamed Janet as I bled out along my carpet.

"In the trucks! NOW!" Ordered the voice as I saw him enter my field of view.

"Don't be anymore of a hero then you have been mister! Understand me!?" He asked in my face as I just breathed heavily.

"Get him and the others in the trucks!"

Gently I was lifted back up and dragged out of my house and into the moonlight to find trucks all lined up in the streets. Tanks held their ground next to them and soldiers covered the area in hundreds as I watched other families get forced into the trucks.

All hedgehogs. Just like me and my family.

Roughly I was placed next to my wife and kids in a large cargo truck and I had enough time to see them lock it up with large chains and padlocks.

Loudly I heard a man hit the truck and began to feel the tires move and the engine roar to the sounds of all of us screaming.

"LET US OUT NOW!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

"WE'RE JUST CIVILANS!"

"I HAVE A FAMILY!"

"I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU WHEN YOU OPEN THIS TRUCK!"

My wife rested next to me still out cold and throughout all the people in this truck did I see my kids.

Janet was crying and her hair was all messed up from the soldiers taking her and in her arms she dragged Max who was just as knocked out as his mother.

"DADDY!" She screamed as she managed to get Max next to Zoe who was beginning to wake up.

In a few seconds did Zoe begin to panic.

"JANET!"

Janet was quickly taking into her arms as she found Max.

"OH MY GOD MAX!"

I watched maybe two or three feet away as she cried trying to wake him up.

Max's eyes soon opened to hers and after that it didn't take her long to begin to try and find me.

As her eyes finally came onto me she screamed.

"SHADOW!"

I was nearly about to pass out from the beating and immediately Zoe got next to me with my children to try and keep me awake.

"SHADOW ARE YOU OK!?" Asked Zoe in tears as I nodded.

"Yeah."

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" She asked me as I tried to stay up.

"I don't know baby."

In seconds I began to shut my eyes.

"DADDY!" Screamed Janet as I felt her jump into my arms.

Slowly I hugged her and not more then a few seconds passing did I feel my body shut down.

"DAD!"

"SHADOW DON'T!" Begged my wife and children as I shut my eyes.

I felt them shake me, but it was no good. I gave up and felt the blackness take over as the chill of night ran through my bloody quills.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ha-Shoah**

**Chapter 4 – The Train Ride**

**Shadow's POV**

Darkness fell upon the road and the chills of night were reaching a max.

"Mmmmm."

"That's it Shadow. Wake up now." I heard a voice say deeply as I felt someone holding my hand.

Gently I opened my eyes to see a skinny looking hedgehog. He wore glasses and held himself calmly as I asked.

"What happened?"

"You passed out." He stated as I looked to my left to find my wife and kids staring at me.

"Shadow?" Whispered Zoe as I smiled slightly.

"Hey baby." I replied as she began to cry again.

Slowly as she was comforted by my kids, I looked back at the hedgehog and asked.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Ashford. Kenny Ashford."

"Are you a doctor?" I wondered as he nodded.

"I was before we were all abducted not more then a few hours ago."

"Where are we?" I asked as he took a look at the locked truck door.

"I don't know. No one here does and I'm sure it's not good."

"It's the fucking humans Doc! We can't act blind! They had this planned from the beginning! The military is in on it as well! I bet their going to fucking kill all of us!" Stated a hedgehog resting across the back of the truck. He was a large guy, had to be nearly two hundred pounds and that's big for a hedgehog. He wore a tan coat of quills and had brown eyes mixed in with his angry face, but that didn't stop Zoe.

"There are children here! You watch what you say around them!"

Immediately the hedgehog got up and approached.

"Don't tell me what to do lady! Your in the same boat as all of us here and I suggest you shut the fuck up before I put you down!"

Zoe was a strong woman, but not a fighter. Instantly because of what he said to my wife; I got my hand out and held her down.

Zoe stared into my eyes as I stood up in severe pain.

I had a beaten in face and dry blood still on my lips and chin and using what strength I had; I got in the big hedgehog's face and said.

"Let's get this straight right now man. You ever talk to my wife like that again in front of my kids I'll kill you, understand? No one has the right to make any assumptions till we get to wherever their taking us." I stated as the hedgehog looked down at me.

"Those soldiers gunned down my wife before I was forced into this fucking truck! I'm not assuming anything here by calling the humans unforgiving racists! And to be fucking honest I don't give a shit about you or your fucking family! So why don't you do me a favor you little bitch and fucking sit back down before I put you there!" Ordered the hedgehog as I quickly replied.

"Try it asshole!"

We were about to fight when Doctor Ashford got between us.

"Both of you settle down! This is no time for fighting! We have children here and I'm sure both of you don't want them to see anything! So I suggest you go back to where you came from over there and relax!" Urged Ashford as I stared into the large hedgehog's eyes.

Slowly the man took a breath and began to walk away.

I stared at him as he sat back down and gently got back on the floor as Ashford urged me to sit.

Gently he attempted to wipe my face.

"You want to know why I don't care about the kids!?" Asked the hedgehog as everyone in the truck looked back at him.

As soon as everyone's eyes were locked on him he said.

"My wife was pregnant with our first child. After six mouths of trying and dreaming she finally was about to get one in her belly, just to be shot by firing squad. They put holes all in her. Her head. Her neck. Her arms. Her belly!"

Everyone felt sadness as the large hedgehog began to cry in anger.

"My baby didn't even get to see life before he was murdered! MY BABY IS DEAD ALONG WITH MY WIFE AND NOTHING WILL EVER BRING THEM BACK TO ME!" Screamed the hedgehog as my wife stared at him in tears.

Janet and Max had the worse of it. They were scared to death now thanks to him and there was nothing I could do.

A few people comforted the hedgehog as he cried and soon enough did Doctor Ashford say.

"We should have seen this coming."

I stared into his eyes with confusion and very gently did he finishing cleaning me up.

"You need medical attention son."

In despair I replied.

"I don't think that's possible Doc."

As Ashford went to continue, we all turned to see the back door to the large truck get unlocked.

We all were still in fear and my baby girl held my hand along with Max's and Zoe's as soldiers began to yell.

"Everyone out! NOW!"

Soldiers pushed through us, grabbing arms and heads and yanking till we were tossed out onto the cold road. Slowly I was able to get up and immediately I shouted to my family.

"Follow me!"

My kids were so scared to move that Zoe and I had to pick them up and carry them to the back of the truck where the men waited with loaded rifles.

"Out! Out! Out! Everyone out!" Ordered the soldiers as they helped me and family down.

Quickly we found hundreds of other families being forced to walk down the road.

"Follow the road! All of you! If you step out of line or think of running you and your love ones will be shot!" Stated a soldier on a megaphone.

"Stay close!" I begged Zoe as she held Max.

"Shadow!" Looking back, I saw Doctor Ashford making his way to us.

Soon he caught up and said.

"I don't want to lose you!"

"What's going on!? Where are we going!?"Asked Zoe as Ashford shook his shoulders.

Soon enough I found out in my head where we were and replied.

"The train station! Their shipping us I bet!"

My wife and kids held on tight as a soldier approached.

"Move!"

Quickly we continued to move faster and as we all went silent in fear I heard from my daughter.

"Daddy I'm scared!"

"I know baby! You have to be strong ok!?" I stated as she nodded and pressed her face into my neck to hide her tears.

As we neared the station, I asked a soldier who was walking by.

"What's going on!?"

He looked about eighteen.

In a deep voice he replied.

"You are all being transferred to Auschwitz!"

"Why!?" Asked Zoe as the young soldier replied.

"For your protection!"

"From what!?" I asked as he took a moment to respond.

Soon enough the man just walked away leaving us in confusion.

"What's Auschwitz!?" Asked Max as I didn't know.

"I don't know Max!"

"Daddy I'm scared!" Stated Janet again as I hugged her tightly.

"I know baby girl! We just need to stay together! Don't let go of daddy, ok!?"

Janet nodded in tears and hugged me greatly as the train got in our sight.

Immediately as we approached, Ashford was taken to a separate car by the soldiers.

"All families make room! Get in there!" Ordered a soldier as Zoe was helped into the train car.

Next was me and Janet and as soon as the car was full did they shut the doors and lock us up tight so we couldn't escape.

There had to be a hundred hedgehogs in here. Everyone was huddled together as snow began to fall through the top of our open roof car.

I felt Janet shiver and immediately I got my family to a nearby wall of the car and huddled them close.

"Just try to relax kids! Everything is going to be ok!" I stated as they hugged me and Zoe with all their fear.

Gently I sat down next to my wife and son and whispered.

"It's going to be alright."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ha-Shoah**

**Chapter 5 – Arrival**

**Shadow's POV**

Everyone was beginning to freeze. Snow had made it a foot deep in the car and with each second that passed another layer was placed on top.

Janet had her arms around my chest as Max held Zoe by the leg with his head rested on her thigh.

Everyone's quills had gone numb and I felt body rates begin to shut down. It's been nearly five hours and everyone was starving with their belly's ether growling or skinny from the lack of food.

"Roger?" Gently I looked to my left to see a young wife left with her husband who was on the floor with his head in the snow.

"Roger? Are you ok?" She asked in frozen fear as she approached and went to look at his face.

I knew what came next, but continued to watch.

"Roger!? Roger!" She shouted as she began to shake his frozen corpse.

Zoe was freezing herself and I knew she was watching with me.

Gently I took her hand and stared into her eyes as she looked back at me.

"We'll make it." I stated as she tried to smile.

The frostbite was so strong, that as she went to smile her bottom lip cracked open and began to bleed.

Immediately I wiped her face with my finger and pulled her and my son closer.

"Stay awake." I begged her as she went to shut her eyes.

As Zoe tried to stay up I felt Janet shiver.

Quickly I hugged her harder and said.

"It's going to be ok baby. I'm right here."

Janet gently looked up into my eyes to reply.

"I can't feel my legs dad."

My anger was frozen solid and all I could do was watch as she showed me her legs.

My eyes went wide as I saw she was swelling up all down her legs.

"Come here!" I ordered her in fear as she quickly tried to climb on top of me.

"Zoe!" I shouted as she opened her eyes.

"Get closer!" I ordered as she took Max and placed him next to Janet between us.

"Get on top of them!" I urged her as she slowly placed her body on top of my hopefully alive son.

"Max!" I shouted as he opened his right eye.

"Yeah?" He wondered as I felt relief.

"Stay with us, ok?" I begged as he nodded and took hold of Zoe.

In time. I felt Janet warm up as much was possible and we began to feel the night fall upon us.

Snow continued to fall.

**Six hours later**

Everyone was barely hanging in around me, but just as the snow stopped I began to hear silence.

My tears of pain became icicles along my quills and my whole face was solid blue as I attempted to look up around the car.

My eyes widened as I saw people frozen in place.

They were all dead from the cold and nearly was my whole family as I went back to shaking and covering my baby girl.

"Shadow?" I heard my wife whisper through her near death as I slowly looked towards her.

Her eyes looked under me and in confusion I looked down to see Janet completely still. Her little body was frozen. Her whole body swollen and her little eyes shut in protection from the cold.

"Janet?" I whispered into her ice tipped ear as she rested under me.

I was given nothing back as a response and in fear I looked back at Zoe and my son who stared at me barely from the fact of their eyes being nearly frozen shut.

Immediately I tried to get up on my hands and knees and quickly I tried to shout.

"Janet!?"

She remained perfectly still and very slowly I tried to cry.

My tears went down my frostbitten face as I reached towards her small shoulder.

In a slow pace. I went to turn her over and just the sound of the ice underneath her made me panic and let go.

"Janet!?" I shouted through the winds of the train cars as I attempted to touch her small body again.

This time I managed to get her on her back and with wide eyes I stared into her frozen face.

She was crying. Her tears stopped by the cold and her body remained perfectly alone as I placed my fingers along the edges of her neck to try and get a pulse.

My worst fear came a reality as I felt nothing. My baby girl was gone. She froze. She froze and the last thing she did was cry.

Tears began to force their way through my frozen lids and Zoe just watched as I fell over into the snow next to her.

The train's horn began to go off and during the process I took her small hand and cried.

The wind continued to pass my body and in no longer then a few minutes did I hear the train stop.

My ears flickered at the sound of the car being opened and in reaction I turned my body to see flashlights searching through the car.

"Anyone alive!?" Asked a voice as I attempted to shout.

"Over here!"

The man couldn't here me and in a few seconds I heard.

"Everyone's dead sir."

Rage took me over and in reaction I screamed.

"IN HERE!"

The flashlights came back to our car and in a few seconds a few soldiers jumped onto the car to search for us.

They soon found us and shouted.

"We got live ones sir!"

A large human came onto the car and ordered.

"Get them into the camp. Make sure they live."

"Yes sir!" Replied the soldiers as I said.

"My baby girl is dead!"

The soldiers nodded quickly and ordered.

"You need to relax sir! We're here to help!"

I slowly went still as another man got my wife and son up and soon enough I was on the move behind them.

My legs were frozen solid and as we left the car I said.

"I need my baby!"

"We'll deal with your daughter mister! Please calm down!" Urged the soldier as I watched the train leave our sights.

As my head came back around I saw the biggest camp I had ever laid my eyes on.

A huge sign held above me and on it read.

"Auschwitz."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ha-Shoah**

**Chapter 6 – This Isn't Just a Camp**

**Shadow's POV**

It's been three days. Three days of care and recovery. The soldiers had been watching us and in the time Zoe, Max, and myself had slowly been able to move freely from the cold, but we were told we were to be transferred to a barracks to make room for new frozen souls.

No one though wants to answer my question of why we are here. It's as if no one knows the answer.

Besides that I haven't been able to see my baby girl. The soldier who came by said he had taken good care of her but I want to see her for myself. I want to say goodbye at the least. It's my fault she's dead. It's all my fault she's not here now with Zoe and Max.

Zoe was taking it the worst to that matter. This is one of the rare times we are on the same page. We both consider ourselves the cause of all this. The cause of her death. I'm so sorry baby.

Winter had hit strong and snow continued to plan down day in and day out. Feet covered the ground and as we reached our quarters I took Zoe's hand and said.

"I'm going to find out what's going on around here. Don't worry."

"No. I want you to stay here. I can't lose you. Shadow I'm scared." She stated as I nodded in sadness.

"I know hon, but there has to be a reason why we are being held here. Look." I urged her as the soldier got the barrack door opened.

"Ten foot fences lined with barbed wire? Manned machine guns in the guard towers? More then two hundred soldiers on duty here? It's not right. Something is happening and I need to find out what."

Taking hold of my hand, Zoe replied.

"Your not going anywhere Shadow. Stay with me and your son. Please." She begged as I looked back at the soldier.

"Let's go." He urged as I took Zoe's hand and my son's who stood between us.

"The commander will be over in a few minutes to speak with you all. Be respectful and maybe you'll be aloud in here rather then in the snow." Stated the soldier as I nodded and got my family inside.

My eyes widened as we entered to find nearly twenty other families all resting on the beds or standing looking over at us.

In a second I heard the soldier shut the door and leave.

"Daddy?" Whispered my son in fear as all the other hedgehogs stared at us.

"Follow me." I urged as I looked for the nearest bed.

My family moved scared and the second we found a bed along the corner of the wall, my son jumped up next to Zoe and began to hug her side.

"This bed is so hard." Stated Zoe as I felt the bed myself.

The mattress was so thin, and the wood that held it up was so hard that I bet I could break my back by sleeping here for more then a few hours. The pillow was the only good thing about.

"Just try to relax. I'm sure there is a perfectly good reason for all this." I stated as I heard someone behind me.

"There is."

Looking back, I saw that huge hedgehog who I was about to fight before on the truck.

"This isn't a camp if that's what they told you while you were in recovery."

"Then what is it?" I questioned as my wife and son stared at him.

"It's a prison."

My eyes widened as no one else look surprised but me and my family.

"I overheard a few guards talking about it. A war is raging between Germany and the west."

"So what do we have to do about this?!" I questioned as he looked at my son.

"I don't know. But hedgehogs are the only species being taken."

Slowly I looked back at my family to see Zoe crying and Max staring down at the floor in whim.

"Take it as you will, but this is a jail. And we are the prisoners." Stated the hedgehog as I nodded very slowly.

"Where's your daughter?" Asked the hedgehog as I looked up into his eyes with seriousness.

"In a better place I would like to believe."

Slowly the man nodded and took my shoulder.

"Not such a good feeling is it?"

I stared into his eyes with anger as he gently shook his head and began to walk away.

"Hey!?" I shouted as he looked back at me.

"Yeah?" He wondered as I asked.

"Who are you?"

Giving me a glare he replied.

"Just call me George."

Slowly the hedgehog went back to his bunk and I was forced to feel like shit as my wife cried behind me.

As I went to comfort her though, the door to our barracks was opened, and behind it stood that man I saw back at the train.

Large, fat, ugly, short legged man. He wore his uniform with command and he had to be the commanding officer.

"Everyone outside!" He ordered as his men walked in.

Quickly everyone got up and began to walk as my wife cried in my chest from me carrying her.

"Line up! Three rows!"

Confusion came quickly as I got my family to begin forming in the first row.

I was in front, then behind me was Zoe, and Max. Zoe still cried but tried to calm down as the officer yelled.

"My name is Captain Yolk Verlaine! I don't care about your names so don't tell me! Everyone is to remain silent and not move unless told to do so! My men are going to go down each row and ask a series of questions! Failure to comply equals death! Don't test me vermin!"

Everyone went silent and in a few seconds did we see soldiers begin to approach. I was up first.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ha-Shoah**

**Chapter 7 – Just Kill Me Now**

**Shadow's POV**

The soldier approached with pen and paper in hand and while looking into my eyes he asked.

"Age?"

I was scared about this, but I never really had a choice.

"Thirty five." I replied as he marked something on the sheet he held.

"Height? Weight?"

"Five eleven. 167 pounds." I replied as he once again marked his paper.

"Any skills?" He asked next as I slowly replied.

"I can fix about anything with an engine and I'm I've been a locksmith for nearly twelve years now."

The man nodded instantly and replied.

"We might have a job for you in the future."

I nodded back slowly as he went for my wife.

"Age?"

"Thirty two." She replied way more scared then me as I looked at my son.

"Height? Weight?"

"Five seven. 135 pounds." Replied Zoe as I looked up into her eyes to try and get her to relax.

"Skills?" Asked the soldier as she hesitated.

"Any skills!?" Asked the soldier in a loud tone as everyone looked over.

My wife began to shake as that Captain came rushing over.

Immediately he grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"You answer when spoken to!" He yelled in her face as she started to break down.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she replied.

"I'm sorry!"

Instantly the Captain reached behind her head and grabbed her quills, roughly pulling her down to the ground.

"Aghhhhhh!" Screamed Zoe as I went to push the Captain off her.

Immediately I was smashed in the mouth by a rifle and looked down at by the Captain.

"I warned you not to test me!"

In all his force he pulled my wife out of line and in front of everyone.

"Understand me now! I don't care who any of you are! We run this place! Not you hedgehogs! If any of you think of going against that or the simplest of orders, this is going to be the outcome!"

My eyes widened as he reached towards his side.

"Aghhhhhhh!" Screamed Zoe in pain and fear as he placed the barrel in her mouth.

"NOOOO!" I shouted in my loudest of tones as he pulled the trigger.

"BANG!"

Zoe's brains splattered the ground in waves and the Captain watched with a wide smile as I pushed him aside to catch her body.

Everyone was shocked in cold fear especially my son as the soldiers and the Captain smiled and laughed.

"Hahahaha!" He laughed as I slowly looked back in tears.

"You defy me! You DIE!" He stated in command as he looked at my son.

'Boy!?" He shouted as I looked towards my son in fear.

"Come!" He ordered as my son stood still in death's cold shoulder.

"NOW!" Ordered the Captain in rage as my son's legs began to move towards him.

As he was in grabbing distance, the Captain reached to take his arm.

My son began to cry as the Captain raised his hand towards him.

I watched in anger as he struck down my son with a knock out blow and immediately I charged the Captain taking his jacket in my grip.

As I was about to punch I felt more then just his gun held at me.

"Let me go." He whispered as I breathed heavily.

I have never felt this useless before.

Despite my best efforts to stop though did I send my fist into his face.

The Captain ate my fist to his mouth and all soldiers got in my face as the Captain ordered.

"Hold him!"

I was immediately grabbed by the men and I widened my eyes as the Captain placed his pistol on my forehead.

"Wait sir!"

My eyes went to the left as the soldier who questioned me got the Captain to hold his finger back.

"What is it soldier!?" Asked the Captain as the soldier got next to him with his clipboard.

"This man is a mechanic and a locksmith. We have use for him. I think it is best you don't kill him now." Stated the soldier as the Captain checked the board.

In no longer then a second did the Captain look up into my eyes.

"You got one chance hedgehog! But this isn't going to go without punishment! TAKE HIM TO A CELL!"

Roughly I was dragged away from my sleeping son and dead wife and I watched as the Captain wiped his bloody lip as he ordered.

"Clean up the bodies!"

My wife's brains continued to leak out onto the snow as sun began to set.

I didn't know what was in store for me, but I know this. I won't let him get away with what he did to my family.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ha-Shoah**

**Chapter 8 – Take Your Time With This One**

**Shadow's POV**

Five days.

It's been five days since food has entered my system and even worse it's been five days without Max. My baby boy is out there somewhere without me to protect him. I failed as a father.

I failed as a person.

I failed.

"Wake up!"

Slowly looking up at my cell door I saw three soldiers watching me with anger.

"Up!" One ordered as he approached me.

I hesitated due to lack of food and water and immediately the man took my arm and yanked up.

I was thrown into his body and with force he ordered.

"Walk!"

Trying to get my balance, I held onto the soldier who guided me and began to leave the cell.

It felt like ages, but we made it to the door and in only a matter of seconds was I tossed out into the cold sunlight, where nothing but snow and scared gazes awaited me.

"Take a good look!" I heard a familiar voice order as I slowly looked up through my snow covered eyes.

The Captain stood tall and with his hand pointed in anger he ordered.

"This man has set his fate with a single blow! He has lowered his existence by being here today! And every last one of you will watch as he is given what he deserves for stepping out of line to humanity! Get him up!" He ordered as I looked back to see two men coming.

Roughly I was taken by the arms and dragged over to a metal stand.

The stand was made of pure metal and just tall enough to fit me.

In no effort to escape or fight back, I looked straight at the ground as the soldiers were given their next order.

"Chains!"

Going to my arms first, I watched as the soldiers wrapped my arms up in strong steel chains and only managed to look down as they got my feet.

"Please." I begged to one of them as he looked up into my eyes.

He couldn't have been more then eighteen years old.

Slowly he gave me a shake of his head.

"Sorry." He whispered back in sympathy as the Captain shouted.

"Attention!"

Everyone went silent as a man came from the prison I was held in.

He was a young, well built human. He has short black hair and wore his uniform with pride compared to the others and I a matter of seconds he approached me and ordered.

"At ease!"

The soldiers went back to normal and continued to eye the crowd of hedgehogs who watched the man go for my chin.

Gently I felt his finger tips lift up my head and with weary eyes did I managed to stare directly into his brown orbs.

"What's your name?" He asked calmly as I took a moment to overcome the chill of the snow around my half naked body.

"Sh...Shadow." I replied to the soldier as he nodded.

"Well Shadow, let it be known I take no pleasure in this. You are an example to your people and you will die with a set reason here today."

"I...I have a son sir." I stated in loss as he nodded.

"As do I, but you are in no condition to support him now. Might as well give up the father gig early."

Gently I smiled.

"What if I live sir?"

Giving me a nod the soldier asked.

"You think you can?"

Nodding I replied.

"I'm a strong man sir. My son needs me and I'll do anything to be with him after this. So I urge you to try your best to prove me wrong."

A small chuckle came from the soldier and in reaction I asked.

"So?"

Giving me a pat on the shoulder, the soldier replied.

"I like you Shadow. But tell me, are you a betting man?"

Staring into his eyes I replied slowly.

"Yes sir."

Giving me a smile the soldier then said.

"Then how about we make a deal? You survive this punishment for hitting my officer and I will personally do my best to treat your wounds so that you may see your son again."

"And?" I wondered.

"And if you die, I take your son and light him and you a blaze in front of all your peers so that you may the price you paid for betting against the odds."

I gave a very slow nod and in a second I felt the man take my hand.

"Deal?"

Staring into his eyes I replied.

"Deal."

As our hands shook, I heard the Captain who watched us shout.

"For the punishment of assault on an officer of the human union, we declare Shadow the hedgehog to be given fifty slashes!"

My eyes shut as I heard the soldier in front of me say.

"Hey."

Looking up at him, I saw the whip and watched as he said.

"Don't disappoint me."

With a chuckle, the soldier took a good teen steps behind me and readied the whip.

All I stared at was the huge pile of scared hedgehogs in front of me and just as I heard the whip coming at me did I see my son watching from the large arms of George. He was crying.

"CRACK!"


End file.
